Boys
by Bob Rhynoplasty
Summary: Oliver was gay. That was pretty much a given. He realized it when he joined the Quidditch team. So many attractive boys showering around him...it was heaven for the young Scotsman.
1. Chapter 1

**Boys**

**Summary:** Boys love boys. Girls love boys. Boys love girls. Oliver made a promise. He would have the Boy Who Lived. He failed to get him while still at school, but now that he sees him at the Quidditch World Cup, he has a second chance.

**Disclaimer:** I wish.! So much! But alas I'm not J.K. Rowling and I don't work for WB or anything like that. But if they ever need script writers, feel free to give me a call!

**Pairings:** Harry/Oliver, and implied Oliver/Hermione.

* * *

Oliver was gay. That was pretty much a given. He realized it when he joined the Quidditch team at school. So many attractive boys showering around him...it was heaven for the young Scotsman.

Oliver graduated. He's a professional Quidditch player now. He isn't the only gay man on the team, either. There are a few. And he's had them all.

He hasn't been out of school for long. A few months. He and a few of his teammates decided to go to the World Cup, even though they didn't qualify. Most of the players were really good. He himself was excellent, though he'd never admit. He's very modest. Their seeker, however, was the problem. He has yet to catch a snitch, once. But he's pretty and he's an excellent flyer.

_Well well well. What do we have here_, Oliver thinks. It's the object of Oliver's fantasies for the last few years. Harry Potter.

Oliver made a promise to himself when the boy first made the team. No matter what, he would have him. Today was his chance.

Harry and his two flunkies, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley walked towards him. Oliver took one last drag of his cigarette before throwing it away to go say hi.

"Harry!" He called. The boy turned towards him. He looked surprised and excited at the same time. Oliver took this as a good thing. Oliver laughed. "Come here!" he threw his arms around Harry and hugged him tight. Finally he let go. "How have you been?" he asked, still with a smile on his face.

"Great," Harry sounded nervous. Oliver chuckled. He was so cute. Hermione Granger rolled her eyes.

"Harry, we have to go." she said pulling Harry away. Ron stayed where he was, drooling over Oliver. See, he had been working a lot and sweating, so to keep cool in the warm weather he took his shirt off to work.

"Is there something you wanted?" He asked, Ron shook out of his trance.

"No, no sorry." Oliver smiled.

"You got a little," He pointed to the corner of his mouth. Ron got the hint and wiped the drool away. He smiled sheepishly.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled. Ron muttered something about having to go and ran away blushing. Oliver smiled pulling out another cigarette.

* * *

Later that night Wood was lying in bed reading a book by wandlight. Everyone was asleep, so he couldn't turn on a lamp. He heard a noise from outside his luxurious tent. He jerked. He got out of bed and headed for the entrance flap. A bushy brown thing crawled in. Wood almost screamed as it came closer to him. It got taller, till finally he could see its face. It was Hermione.

He let out a sigh of relief as he dropped his wand to his side. "What the hell are you doing here Granger?"

"You like Harry." she said bluntly. Oliver was slightly taken aback. But he was never one to deny what he was.

"So?" he asked.

"He likes you." Oliver was happy.

"Really?" he asked smugly.

"Cut the bullshit you knew that. And frankly I'm tired of hearing him talk about you. So, I'm here to tell you he wants to meet you. By the water well. Ok?" Oliver was speechless. What was he supposed to say?

"Yeah, what time?"

"Now."

"Ok, thanks."

"I'm not doing this for you." she said bitterly. Oliver understood that she was still angry at him.

"Look, Hermione-"

"Spare me Wood, I don't want to hear it."

"I did like you. Really I did."

"Just not that way. Yeah, you already told me."

"But you're still mad at me." it wasn't a question, it was plain fact.

"I wouldn't be if you hadn't led me on the way you did. Then maybe I would have forgiven you. Instead of asking me out, kissing me, and at the _end_ tell me you're a fag." Very true, he thought.

"I didn't know you really liked me. I swear."

"What ever. Just go. Harry's waiting." and with that she was gone. Oliver pulled a pair of jeans on over his boxers and headed out, pulling a wife beater on as he went. Within a few minutes he reached the well. Harry stood there looking anxiously around. Finally his eyes fell on Oliver. He beamed. Oliver smiled and walked closer.

When he was an inch away from Harry he finally spoke. "Hey." he said. _Smooth, Wood, smooth_, he thought.

"Hey."

"Granger tells me you fancy me." Harry blushed. Oliver smiled. "Good." and he pressed his lips on the young boy. Harry tensed up for a moment but then kissed back. Soon he was pushing his tongue in the older male's mouth. Oliver quickly accepted it.

Then they heard a scream. Oliver broke away. he saw fire and three people floating up in the air. He pulled his wand out of the hook in his jeans. He turned back towards Harry, gave him one quick kiss, then said, "Get out of here. Go find someplace safe to hide."

"But what about-" Harry started before Oliver cut in.

"Raincheck?" and he ran away towards the chaos. He heard a high scream to his left. He turned and saw Hermione on the ground hiding. He figured she was spying on them and now she was scared. He pulled her up easily. "Run!" he yelled. She nodded and ran away. He continued towards the campsite. When he reached it, what he saw scared the shit out of him.

Death Eaters.

"Fuck!" he yelled. He ran towards them and tried to help the other witches and wizards. All of a sudden, intense pain shot through his body. He screamed. His eyes went blank. All he knew right now was pain.

Finally it stopped. And he passed out.

_Hey! Did you like? I don't know if it should be one-shot or like, you know, full story, and elaborate on Wood's relationship with Hermione and Harry. Tell me which one! But you should know if you'd rather have a one shot, I am NOT going to make a sequel. If I do, I won't post it. Ok? Good!_

_Bob_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok, just so you know, I know it took like forever for me to post this but I was planning on just a one-shot , which is why I put so much into the first chapter, and I didn't wait for Harry and Oliver to get together because this isn't a story about them in love with each other but not doing anything until like the last chapter cuz frankly I hate those stories! There's too many of them and my god just get over it and get together already! Well those are my feelings, anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Hey, do you think Harry and Oliver should stay together? I may put in an alternate ending to this one. MAYBE!_

Chapter 2:

Oliver woke up in St. Mungo's several days later. He had been hit by the Crucatius curse. Damn bastard. He tried to sit up but he ached too much. He decided to give up and just fell back into bed.

He motioned his head slightlyto the side. There were dozens of presents, balloons and flowers. He smiled to himself. No doubt his publicist told the news about this. Oliver sighed. He wondered how long he'd be stuck in this bed. He wondered how long he's already been here.

A Healer's assistant walked in. She looked at him, noticing he was awake and blushed furiously. She walked closer. Oliver tried to chuckle, but it hurt too much.

"I'm glad your awake Mr. Wood," she said. "Many people have been in and out."

"Really? Like who?"

"Your teammates, some friends, and a few fans. You're a real hero. Taking on those horrible men at the World Cup. Your famous."

"Really? What was I before?" the girl blushed more.

"Well I mean, more famous. I mean before you were just a member of a mediocre Quidditch team, well now you're a hero. They say you took out the man who held the Muggle child in the air." Oliver vaguely remembered.

"We were mediocre?" The girl grew redder.

"Well, er," Oliver smiled. "I mean, you were great, but not all your teammate were exactly good." She looked up to see Oliver trying not to laugh. "You're doing this on purpose." at that he lost it. He laughed out loud, ignoring the pain in his torso.

"No, I'm not."

"Right," the girl tried to look angry, she failed and finally just starting laughing with Oliver. After about a minute they calmed down.

"When do you think I'll be able to leave?" Oliver asked when they were quiet again.

"Probably tomorrow. You still have to heal."

"Damn."

"You know you're very lucky. I've seen people go bloody crazy when hit with that curse. Someone must really like you."

"Did they catch them? The men who did it?"

"No, they fled when they saw the Mark," the girl said in disgust. Oliver was confused.

"Mark?"

"The Dark Mark," the girl looked at him like he was crazy, then understanding dawned in her eyes. "Oh, you were already knocked out. Well, a house elf set the Dark Mark in the sky, those, er, evil men fled when they saw it." Fear grew in Oliver.

"Does that mean, that, You-Know-Who?"

"I doubt it. The house elf probably sent it out to scare off those men. Fear not Mr. Wood, You-Know-Who is dead." She gave him a warming smile, and Oliver eased back. She grabbed his hand and squeezed. She smiled.

"Hope I'm not interrupting something," came a voice behind them. The two turned around to see Hermione standing in the doorway. The girl let go of Oliver's hand.

"I should finish my rounds." She said, not daring to look at the younger girl. "Take care Mr. Wood." With that, she ran out of the ward. Hermione watched her go. When she was gone, Hermione turned back towards Wood smiling.

"I think she fancies you Wood."

"Yeah but I didn't have the heart to tell her the truth." Hermione walked closer.

"No, you never do," she said coldly. Oliver's smile faded.

"I said I was sorry."

"Do me a favor Wood, don't. Just don't." Oliver nodded.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione stared at the ceiling chuckling.

"I have no idea." she looked back at Oliver. "Really I don't."

"Well thank-you." she smiled.

"Harry's freaking out. He's really pissing me off actually. 'Do you think he's okay? Should we go visit him again? What if something happened to him!'" she chuckled lightly. Oliver smiled.

"Well, can you tell him I'm awake, and I'm okay." Hermione nodded. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Tomorrow. I didn't want to go without knowing how you're doing."

"You're too good of a person for your own good." he chuckled. Hermione smiled.

"Don't I know it. Well I should be going." She stood up, and leaned over him. "Promise to write?" Oliver was about to comment before she added, "to Harry," he smiled and nodded. She smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

"If only you were a man." he added jokingly.

"If only you were into women." she said seriously. Oliver stopped smiling and watched her leave. Oliver cursed to himself. There was only one woman that could makehim upset like this.

Hermione fucking Granger.

* * *

_Well that was the second chapter. if you're going to flame keep in mind that this was only supposed to be a one-shot, but seven ppl told me to add more, and one told me it was lousy, im not complaining, thank you for taking the time to say something. i'll try to go faster with the rest BUT i couldn't for the life of me figure out what i was doing!_


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, this chapter is really short, ends quick and is not one of the best of the story. That isn't really saying much considering this is the third chapter. alright well enjoy!

Chapter 3:

Wood was glad to be back home. Unfortunately Quidditch season was over. He really didn't know what he was supposed to be looking forward to. School was over, Quidditch was over. He was at a loss. He sighed as he fell back onto his couch.

Maybe he should call one of the boys? After all, he and Harry weren't official or anything. They never even went on a date, or even worse, they never even had sex!

Not that that mattered. Oliver wasn't one for relationships. He had relationships with girls, but those were usually for show.

Oh who was he kidding? He couldn't do that to Harry. Well what else was there to do? What did Hermione tell him to do? Oh that was a couple of days ago. Oh that's right. Write to Harry. Yeah, that's what he could do! He could write to Harry. He grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and sat back on his couch. He lay the parchment on the coffee table and began writing.

_Dear Harry,_

_How have you been? Have you missed me yet? I'm sure. I've missed you. I keep remembering that night we almost got together, I remember the way your eyes gleamed, how you smelled, how you looked, wink wink, and I remember seeing Hermione watching us._

Oliver scribbled out that last part. No need for Harry to know.

_Unfortunately I also remember having to leave. So listen, I'm sure I can get a room at the Three Broomsticks for that raincheck. Let me know next time you'll be at Hogsmeade. Ok? Well, I got to go. Take care! Love ya!_

Again Oliver scribbled out the last line. He didn't love Harry and that was wrong to make Harry think he did. He decided not to sign it. In case any of his friends saw it. Oliver had a reputation to protect and he was still too new to let people lose attraction to him because he was a fairy. He rolled up the parchment.

"Hooters!" he called. A small brown owl swooped down from the ceiling and landed on his shoulder. Oliver tied the parchment to the owls leg. "Take this to Hogwarts. Give it to Harry Potter ok?" The owl hooted. "Good girl, now, off you go!" The owl flew off to her destination. When she was gone Oliver figured he should have made that letter longer. He decided to go out. He needed to see the town again. Maybe go to one of those, movies that Muggles were so fond of. According to Hermione they were very fun.

Oliver wondered when he would stop feeling bad for what he did to Hermione. When was she going to be out of his thoughts?

He was almost out of the door when a tawny owl swooped into his window. Oliver recognized it immediately as one of the school's owls. The owl stretched it's leg out waiting patiently for Oliver to remove the letter. Oliver did just that. He gave the owl a knut for its troubles, but at the disgusted look he received he figured an owl really has no need for money so gave it some bread instead. The owl flew off leaving a little "gift" behind.

"Oh fucking owl!" Oliver screamed. He fell back on the couch and unrolled the parchment. There were two letters. One was distinctively written by a woman, the other was clearly a man's handwriting. Oliver read the one from the man first.

_Dearest Oliver,_

Oliver rolled his eyes. He never thought Harry to be a hopeless romantic.

_Dearest Oliver,_

_I miss you so much. I'm glad your ok. I heard you were home now. That's great. I'm at school. Angelina's very excited. She was made captain of the team. Great huh? And big news, Hogwarts is playing host to the Triwizard Tournament this year! It hasn't been held in years. Sounds exciting doesn't it? It was cancelled because of the rising death rate. Ron thinks it's the coolest thing ever, Hermione thinks it's 'totally barbaric'. I just laughed at her and agreed with Ron. So, I was thinking, when were we going to make that raincheck? My first trip to Hogsmeade is in November. We could rent a room at the Three Broomsticks if you want, or we go somewhere, more...exclusive. Well, you decide and let me know. XOXOXO!_

_Harry._

Oliver chuckled. Harry was an odd one that's for sure. He put his letter aside and began to read the second letter.

_Oliver,_

"Hi Hermione," he said aloud.

_Oliver,_

_Well we are back at school, and I figured you'd be terribly bored, so I decided to write you and tell you to write Harry! It will give you something to do. I swear all he did on the train was talk about you. I almost strangled the boy! Well, Dumbledore told us something interesting. It seems that Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament. It hasn't been held in years due to the increasing death rate. Ron, being the immature twit that he is, thinks that that's 'bloody wicked.' Unfortunately you have to be of age to enter. The Weasley twins are already trying to find a way around that. Its amazing_ _the number of boys trying to enter. I personally find the idea exciting and I doubt that Dumbledore will let anyone get hurt, but I doubt that Harry or Ron even listens to me anymore. They probably think I said it was 'totally barbaric.' Well I have to run. Talk to you later._

_Hermione._

Oliver smiled. He was happy that Harry thought about him. And he found it funny that Hermione was ready to kill her best friend! He never thought that Hermione was that kind of girl.

He shrugged it off, and stood up. He had a mess to clean, and afterwards, he was going to check outthat movie.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Oliver lay on top of Harry, watching his adorable face scrunch up as he screamed in ecstacy. Oliver grabbed the sheets as he felt an intense orgasm rush through his body, he collapsed on top of Harry as all thoughts left him in this one moment of perfection. Finally it was over and he was free to relax. Harry started to stroke his hair, Oliver felt peaceful. But then Harry started knocking his head, it felt like his nails were talons.

* * *

Oliver awoke at a squawk from the snowy white owl on top of him. He sighed, realizing it was just a dream. He looked under the covers, noticing his lower body was wet. Fuck, he thought. The owl started pecking at him again.

"I'm up! I'm up! You bloody bird!" The owl stretched out his leg revealing a small parchment. Oliver grabbed it and shooed the bird away. It flew around his apartment before stopping on top of his uneaten pizza. Oliver unrolled the parchment and read his letter.

_Dear Oliver,_

_Our first trip to Hogsmeade is November 22. Book a room and send Hedwig back with the room number and the time I should meet you. Be seeing you._

_Harry._

Oliver smiled, he figured Hermione got a hold of his letter and yelled at him for making it so girly. Oliver walked over to the fireplace. He grabbed a handful of Floo Powder he kept in his mother's old jewelry box on the mantle. He threw it in the fire and instantly the flames turned emerald green. He stuck his head in.

"The Three Broomsticks!" he yelled. His head started spinning around till he finally saw Madam Rosemerta standing behind the counter cleaning beer mugs. "Hello Rose," he said with a smirk. Rosemerta jumped and in the process dropped her beer mug. Oliver started to laugh. Rosemerta turned towards him and scowled.

"Oliver Wood! I should strangle you for this!"

"I'd like to see you try." Rosemerta thought for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"What is it that you want Oliver?"

"I need a room for the twenty-second of November. Please."

"Why specifically that day?"

"I have a date." Oliver said with a slight blush. Madam Rosemerta always mocked him for what he did on his "dates."

"Plan on seducing _another_ young man, Mr. Wood?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do." He said proudly.

"Is he married?"

"ONE TIME! That was one time! And I didn't know he was married. It was only _after_ his wife burst in threatening to shred my skin into ribbons and wrap her Christmas gifts with it did I realize he was married."

"Of course dear." she checked a clipboard that Oliver assumed held all room information. "Well, it seems that for that day, I've already gotten several bookings, Hogwarts day off and all, you know what those kids do." She stopped suddenly realizing something. She turned back to Oliver in the fireplace. "Oliver, are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"

"Rose."

"Oliver, please tell me it's at least a sixth year!" Oliver didn't say anything. "Oliver!"

"Well I'm sorry! I can't help who I fall for! Anyway, what's the big deal? He's only a few years younger!"

"Oliver!"

"Rose, Rosy! Please book the room for me." Oliver started to pout. Rosemerta always thought of him as a son and could never resist his pouting. Finally she caved.

"Fine! Bloody fool. Room 219. What time you want to check in?"

"How about two?"

"It's a date."

"I hope." Oliver said. He heard a loud "Oliver!" before he pulled his head out of the fireplace. He sat on the floor for a moment laughing before he stood up and walked back to his black leather couch. He turned over Harry's letter and began scribbling.

_Harry,_

_Meet me in room 219 at two o'clock. Great! Can't wait to see you!_

_Oliver._

He rolled up the letter. "Hedwig!" he called. The snowy owl quickly flew over. He attached the letter carefully to her leg. "Take this back to Harry." The owl blinked. Oliver hoped she understood what he was saying. He pushed the owl off and she flew out the window and slowly shrunk from sight.


	5. Chapter 5

Damn, that took a long time. I know I know. Yeah but I couldn't think of what to write. Well here you go, fifth chapter! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 5:

Oliver arrived at the Three Broomsticks a little later than he planned. He was only fifteen minutes late. He pushed his hat farther down on his head, and ran into the pub. Rosemerta stood behind the counter. Oliver first stopped there.

"He's already up there."

"Thanks Rose." Oliver began to run up the stairs.

"You do know that he's only fourteen."

"What are you so upset about?"

"He's a child. Do you remember what happened when you were fourteen?" Oliver thought for a moment, remembering the stupid things he did.

"Are you referring to a specific time?" he asked playfully. Rosemerta rolled her eyes.

"Never mind. Just go." Oliver said his goodbyes and ran up the stairs. On the second floor he found the room he was looking for. He lightly knocked.

"Come in." came Harry's voice. Oliver smiled. He walked into the room, Harry sat on the bed reading a book.

"I'm not _that_ late." Oliver chuckled. Harry blushed as he put the book away.

"Sorry, I figured I could get some homework done while I waited."

"Did you?"

"No," they both laughed slightly. "I was too nervous."

"Why were you nervous?" Oliver sat next to Harry. Harry blushed a beat red. Oliver finally understood. "You're a virgin." Oliver chuckled. "It's ok. We won't do anything you don't want." Harry nodded. Oliver gently put his hand on Harry's knee. Harry looked up into Oliver's eyes. He moved slowly closer to Oliver's face. Oliver has always been impatient, so he pushed his mouth on Harry. Soon their kiss became more passionate. Oliver pulled Harry's shirt off and pushed him down onto the bed.

An hour later Wood lay on his back with Harry on top of him. He gently stroked the younger boy's hair. Neither felt like talking much. They'd just rather enjoy each other's company.

"I have to get back to school soon." Harry chuckled.

"How's the Triwizard Tournament coming? They choose the Champions yet?"

"After the weekend. The Weasley twins are trying to sneak in. I doubt they'll have any luck."

"Hey, you never know. They used to get me out of tests when I was in school. They always have some tricks up their sleeves."

Harry paused for a second thinking. "Did you sleep with Fred and George?"

"Fred's straight."

"But George isn't?"

"George was always a bit curious." Oliver smiled.

"Is there any one in school you haven't slept with?"

"Many people. As I just said, Fred's straight, I never slept with your friend Ron, or anyone from your year."

"At least till now."

"Well except for that scumbag from Slytherin."

"Which one?"

"That cute blond one. We fought him in a couple of Quidditch matches. He's their seeker." Harry jumped up off of Oliver.

"You slept with Draco Malfoy?" he nearly yelled.

"Yeah that's the one." Harry looked angry. He jumped out of bed and began to get dressed. Oliver lay still confused. "What?"

"Nothing, forget it. I have to get back to school." he buttoned up his pants and ran out of the room. Oliver rolled his eyes.

"I really have to learn to keep my fucking mouth shut." He got out of bed and dressed himself. When he finished he walked out the door and down the stairs. He sat down at the bar in the pub. "Rose!" Rosemerta walked over. "Get me a beer."

"Bad hour?"

"Bad minute. The kid is really more sensitive than I would have imagined."

"You did you bring up?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"Malfoy? That prick? The child who constantly causes problems for Harry? Who told him you slept with Malfoy?" Oliver thought, realizing what she was talking about.

"I'm an idiot aren't I?"

"I was thinking more of a jackass."

"I should apologize shouldn't I?"

"He probably wouldn't listen."

"So what should I do?"

"Give him a little while then apologize." Oliver nodded.

"Got it." He stood up and walked out of the pub. He walked down the street in the direction of the school. On his way he saw something more painful than he ever expected.

Harry pushing Ron Weasley into an alley.

Oliver walked forward towards the alley. He kept quiet to be able to hear what was being said or done. What he heard wasn't very appealing though. It sounded like lips smacking together. He peaked around the entrance of the alley to see Harry had pushed Ron against the wall. The two boys were passionately kissing. Oliver pulled his head away from the sight. His breathing became heavy and his eyes burned. He forced himself not to cry.

Why the fuck did he feel this way? Why was he reacting this way? Harry was just a kid.

"Oh fuck," he said. He was falling in love with the fucking kid.

"Oh fuck me."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Oliver's once beautiful apartment was torn to pieces. He'd taken the pleasure of sicking his wand on all his furniture. He wanted to do something to try to get rid of all the pain he felt. Some kid wasn't supposed to make him feel this way. No, he was supposed to be the one that caused the pain. That's how its always been! That's the way its supposed to be god damnit! He was supposed to be the heart breaker. Not Harry!

So why was his heart shattered?

Oliver sat on his couch, his face in his hands. Tears were staining his cheeks and hands. He had to stop this. He had to get over it. He had to ignore that painful ache he felt in his heart.

Something started tapping at his window. He looked up to see a tawny brown owl outside his bedroom window. Oliver picked up his wand and flicked his window open. The owl flew over to him and dropped a little red envelope at his feet. Oliver sighed.

"This is just great." He quickly opened it before it exploded.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Oliver jerked back as a loud boom can through the envelope. "HOW DARE YOU BE SO SELFISH AND INCONSIDERATE!" Boy, he thought. Hermione can be really loud. "HARRY ACTUALLY CARES ABOUT YOU AND YOU TALK TO HIM ABOUT YOUR PREVIOUS CONQUESTS! YOU ARE SUCH A LITTLE BASTARD, I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I EVER LIKED YOU!" the envelope sighed. So Hermione. "By the way," it said. "Harry was chosen as a champion in the Triwizard Tournament. And congratulations, he's too busy thinking about you he'll probably die!" The Howler finally tore itself up. Oliver sighed. He was going to try not to send a Howler back at Hermione despite how pissed off he was at her.

The owl started hooting at him. Oliver shooed it away out the window. But as soon as it was gone another one came. This bird also had a red envelope in its beak. "Fuckin'-A." he said as he tore it open. This was really getting on his nerves.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HARRY EVER LIKED YOU!" Ron Weasley's voice echoed through. His wasn't as loud as Hermione's was. "YOU HAVE TOTALLY HURT HIM! YOU ARE SO SELFISH. NOW HARRY'S IN THE TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT! HE'S GOING TO GET HIMSELF KILLED! I MIGHT BE MAD AT HIM, BUT HE'S STILL MY FRIEND AND YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A LITTLE TRAMP!" This also tore up. Oliver was using all of his will power not to do anything. That was until another Howler fell into his lap.

"God Damn it!" He ripped it open, only to hear what seemed like the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE WE EVER TRUSTED YOU!" well they seemed rehearsed. "HARRY'S GOING TO DIE NOW AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT!" they were quiet, only one person spoke. It was Angelina. "MALFOY? ARE YOU SMOKING SOMETHING? HE'S OUR ENEMY! HE'S SEEKER OR HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN? WE PLAY HIM SEVERAL TIMES A YEAR! YOU'RE A FUCKING BASTARD. AND WHEN HARRY FALLS IN THE FIRST TASK, YOU BETTER BELIEVE ITS BECAUSE OF YOU!" they all came back. "FAGGOT!" and the envelope tore up. The owl was about to fly off. Oliver grabbed it by the body. His entire body was shaking with anger.

"I want you to send back a letter." The owl blinked. Oliver smiled a malicious smile. "Good." He sat down at his table and began scribbling. The words were big and quick. He didn't care he was going to make it into a howler.

"I'm the asshole? You can't believe you trusted me? Here's the thing, you needed me! I was Quidditch captain because I was better than you! And who I shag is none of your business. If Harry's got a problem with it then tell him to grow up and say what he wants to say to me, not get his little friends to do it for him! And none of you had a problem when I was shagging you! So get over it! It was one time and hey! It's my life I'll do whatever the fuck I want! So all of you can go fuck yourselves and leave me the hell alone! I really don't need this shit right now!" He closed the parchment and placed it in a normal white envelope. With his wand, he tapped the envelope and suddenly it became a red Howler. Oliver smiled. This was making him a little happier.

He snapped his fingers a couple times, telling the owl to come to him. Hesitantly he obeyed. Oliver put the Howler in the owl's mouth. "I want you to give this to Hermione Granger at breakfast, ok?" The owl blinked and hooted. Oliver started to feel bad about being angry with the owl. It wasn't the owl's fault. It was Harry's! Ok, it wasn't really his fault either. But Oliver refused to blame himself. He didn't do anything wrong. He tossed the owl out the window. It was very elegant as he flew off.

Oliver turned around back to his destroyed apartment. Somehow, he wasn't so upset about Harry anymore. He raised his wand.

"_Repairo._" he called, as he flicked his wrist. Instantly the entire apartment was fixed. He smiled to himself. The place looked amazing again. His tables had all four legs and in the places they were supposed to. His fridge was working again and the door was back in place. His linen closet had all its shelves. Oliver was proud. Granted all he did was wave his arm around, but it was definitely a good thing.

Oliver grabbed his coat and walked out the door. He decided to go somewhere. Anywhere.

He had only been outside for a few minutes, wandering around aimlessly, when he felt something hit him. He shook out of his trance to see a _gorgeous_ man in front of him. His hair was a light brown, cut short, with a slight curl. His eyes were green. His nose wasn't small, but it wasn't big. It fit his face nicely. He started to blush. Oliver smiled.

"Sorry." he said simply. The other man put his hand up.

"Oh no, my fault." His was English. His voice sounded like it belonged to angels. "You're Scottish?" he asked out of nowhere. Oliver shook out of his thoughts. He nodded. The man smiled. "That's cool."

"Thanks." Oliver couldn't stop staring at the man's mouth. His lips were so kissable. "I'm Oliver," _Smooth Wood._ He cursed to himself, but he would do anything, just to keep this beautiful man around.

"Eric," _ooh, that's a good name for me to moan._

"Hi," Oliver knew that he was really sounding stupid. But he knew exactly how to play men.

"Hi," Eric chuckled. Oh yeah, he's gay. Oliver smiled. He looked down at his shoes. _God Eric's cute!_ He thought. Shyly he looked back up at Eric. Eric looked away blushing furiously. _Got him.

* * *

_

It was late. Oliver's clothes were slung all over his room. He looked down at the brown mess resting on his broad chest. He smiled. He and Eric had hit it off great. The way he moved in bed was beyond anything Oliver ever experienced. Oliver kissed Eric's head gently, as he rubbed his back. He could lay like this forever.

Unfortunately, someone was knocking on his door. Oliver sighed. He so wanted to just let those people think that no one was home. He would have, but the knocking turned to pounding. Oliver was afraid to wake up Eric. Slowly and gently, he crawled out from under his lover and ran to the door. He opened it to find Harry.

Oh shit.

"Harry," Oliver was astounded. "What are you doing here?" It was then that Oliver realized he was naked.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. I guess you're doing good." He looked Oliver up and down. Oliver pushed the door slightly closed to cover his naked body. "Don't worry, I've already seen it all." Oliver closed the door a little more. "So what are you doing?"

"I don't see how that concerns you." Oliver said bitterly. He was still angry about all the howlers. Harry looked on the verge of tears.

"Maybe I should say, who are you doing?"

"I don't see why you care, you seemed very angry at me last time we met. That is until you went to go shag you're little friend." He said a little more loudly than he intended. He shut his eyes, praying not to wake Eric. No such luck.

"Oliver," came his voice. "Baby?" Oliver looked back at Harry, his face completely blank. The tears already started falling from Harry's eyes. He nodded.

"Ok, well I see you're busy. I should go." Harry turned and walked away. Oliver watched him climb down the stairs and leave the building.

"Oliver, what's going on?" Eric walked out of the bedroom, the sheet wrapped around his lower body.

"No one, just an ex." Oliver slowly closed the door.

* * *

Well, what do you think? Do you like? I wanted to make it harder between Harry and Oliver. Well, tell me what you think! R&R!

Bob


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Oliver fell onto the bed, Eric on top of him, trapping Oliver's lips with his own. Oliver chuckled. "Slow down, boy." Eric blushed.

"I'm sorry. But fucking god I'm horny!" Oliver chuckled again. He pulled Eric down on him again. Soon he was pulling Eric's shirt off over his head.

The doorbell rang.

"Shit!" Oliver cursed. He moved to get up. Eric pulled him back.

"Pretend we're aren't home!" His eyes were pleading. Oliver thought he looked so cute. He couldn't say no. He crawled back in bed. Someone started pounding on the door. Oliver kissed Eric passionately.

"Oliver! Oliver Wood I know you're in there!" Oh shit, he thought. _Mom!_

"Mom?" he whispered. Eric started laughing. "It's not funny!" Oliver hissed. "She doesn't know I'm gay!" Understanding finally darned on Eric's face.

"Oh fuck!" Eric jumped out of bed, grabbing his shirt. In one swift motion he jumped up and out of the window. Oliver was surprised his boyfriend could do that.

"OLIVER!" Oliver ran into the living room. He checked to make sure he looked decent enough before he opened the door. He breathed in heavily. He opened the door to a middle-aged blonde woman in a hideous vomit green suit. Oliver thought he would vomit.

"Hi mom," he said. His mother didn't respond. Instead she walked past him, slapping him on the way. Oliver stood back stunned. Did she know?

"What the hell was that for?" he yelled. She turned back on him, pointing her index finger at him.

"Don't you dare yell at me!" her voice was high and squeaky. She held up a piece of parchment. "Why the fuck am I getting letters like this?"

"Like what?" She held her arm out, keeping distance between them. Oliver snatched the letter out of her hand. He read it aloud.

_Dear Mrs. Wood,_

_I am an acquaintance of your son._ _It pains me to tell you what I am about to tell you. Your son and I were lovers. I know it hurts but your son is gay. I am a man. I'm sorry to have to inform you of this. I felt like you had to know._

_Sincerely,_

_HJP_

Oliver read the signature over and over again. _HJP, Harry James Potter._ Fuck! He thought. He looked back at his mother. She was seething.

"Is it true? Are you gay?" she asked. Oliver thought for a moment. He could easily lie. But why should he?

"Yes," he said simply, remembering to keep his face blank. His mother looked like she was about to cry. "See that's why I never told you. I knew you couldn't handle it."

"Handle what? My son's a fag! I'm supposed to be thrilled about this? You broke my heart Oliver. I never thought that could happen again, after your father. But sure enough." She wiped the tears from her eyes. "You are so much like your father."

"Because you drove both of us away?" Oliver said bitterly. His mother had the ability to piss him off so well. No wonder his father left. Oliver only wished he took him along.

"Because both of you, shag men!"

_Dun dun dun! I know that it was short, but you'll survive. I didn't know what else to write. I doubt any of the chapters will get much longer than this. R&R!_

_Bob._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Oliver stood still, not believing what he just heard. "Excuse me?" He asked. His voice was level. His mother grabbed her head, trying to be dramatic. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" He was getting angry now. She started sobbing again.

"Haven't you ever wondered why your father left? Why you never see him?"

"You said he had a new girlfriend." Oliver could feel his legs buckling underneath him. What the hell is going on, he thought.

"Oh stop being so goddamn ignorant." She paused for dramatic effect. "He had a new boyfriend! Your father liked dick more than I did. Why do you think you shag men?"

"Stop." Oliver wrapped his arms around himself. His voice was quiet, almost forced.

"Because he forced you to!" Oliver looked up, dumbfounded. He walked away towards the door. He needed support. His mother stepped towards him. "You don't remember, I put a memory charm on you when you were very young. Your father raped you." Oliver could feel tears form in his eyes.

"Stop," he said between sobs. "Please."

"He raped you, that's why he left. I forced him to leave you alone."

"I don't want to hear this." Flashes of memories came to him. His mother broke the memory charm when she mentioned it to him. He didn't remember much, but it was enough to break him.

"I know I shouldn't tell you. I know that you can remember everything he did to you now, but you have to know why you do what you do." Oliver looked at her, a fierce fire in his eyes.

"So because of what he did is the reason I became gay, is that what you're saying!" She lowered her eyes. She tried so hard to make her life a movie. Well she succeeded. Telling her son how his father raped him as a child while he cried. Very soap opera.

"I know it. Your father made you sleep with men and now you sleep with men. Do you think that's a coincidence?"

"Get the fuck out of here!" he yelled. He didn't want to see her anymore.

"Oliver, please forgive me! I hate that I upset you."

"Lying bitch." Oliver muttered. He knew she heard him. She smacked him hard across the face. Without hesitation he punched her in the face. She fell back on the floor. She looked up at him horrified. He didn't care. He opened the door and left the apartment before she could speak. He ran down the street towards the park. He bumped into several people as he ran. Finally he reached the park. The air was chilly, the trees were bare and lifeless, the ground was covered in white snowflakes. His surroundings looked peaceful. Calm. It relaxed him.

Oliver took a seat at the nearest bench. It was cold under him. He tried to think of ways his mother was wrong. Any way possible. She was always crazy. She made the whole thing up. She thought it happened when it really didn't. Yeah, that made sense. I mean, let's face it, she was never fully there. Oliver's father was never into men. He left because his wife was psychotic, not because he was hurting his son.

Oliver knew there was only one way to find out if that was true. And he didn't really feel like talking to his father right now. At least when he was so upset. He had someone else he had to confront.

Oliver stood up and sneaked off into the woods. He walked in deep enough till there was no one in sight, and he was sure no one could see him. He closed his eyes tightly and thought about the Three Broomsticks. He thought about getting to the Three Broomsticks.

He could feel a pulling at his torso as he went soaring through space. Within a few moments he was back on the ground. He could hear many different sounds around him. The clanking of mugs and glasses, people talking in several different tongues. Chairs being moved in and out. He opened his eyes. Rose stood on the other side of the bar. She hadn't noticed him. She was busy, arguing with a man at the bar.

"I don't care about your mother's death bed, if you couldn't afford to drink then you shouldn't have ordered seven drinks!" Oliver smiled. He walked up and sat next to the man in debt.

"My poor mum, she can' even lift 'er 'ead no more. I've been givin' 'er all the money I got. Bu' I don' think that's enough I don'."

"Are you even listening to me? I don't care if your mother needs your money. If you didn't have any money you shouldn't even be in here! Now bloody pay up or I'll have your guts for garters!" Rose looked very angry and very serious about her threat. Oliver knew the man next to him was afraid to find out if her threat would hold. He didn't want to risk it. He threw some galleons on the counter before running out of the pub, tripping on the doorway as he went.

Oliver chuckled as he watched the man head down the road. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Mr. Oliver Wood, back again?" Oliver turned back to Rose. He smiled a genuine smile at her.

"Hello Rose, how have you been?"

"Better than you I suppose."

"What do you mean?" Oliver didn't understand. How could Rose know about his father?

"I mean there are rumors being spread about you. About all of your, well, conquests. Its been spreading around town for days. A lot of the men in town have lost respect for you." Oliver put his face in his hands. Why was he paying so much for something so incredibly ridiculous? "The others that haven't are the ones you shared a bed with at least once. Oliver what is going on? Why am I hearing about this from so many other people?" Oliver sighed heavily.

"Because I slept with Draco Malfoy." He lifted his head. "That's why. My life went to hell when I told Harry fucking Potter that I fucked Draco Malfoy." His eyes were cold as he looked directly into Rosemerta's eyes. "He told my mother I'm gay. She came to my apartment and claimed that my father used to rape me." Rose's eyes widened and her jaw fell to the floor. "Yeah. But, I'm the bad guy."

"Oliver," she started. She didn't know what else t say.

"I have to find him. I have to talk to him. If that fails, kick the bloody shit out of him for fucking me over like this."

"Oliver, the next trip to Hogsmeade isn't until January. I'm sorry." Oliver dropped his head onto the bar. "However," he lifted his head up hopefully. "The first task of the Triwizard tournament is coming up. Everyone in town is going. You can come too and talk to him then." Oliver felt happy. That could work.

"When is it?"

"Next week." Oliver nodded. He didn't like having to wait so long to confront that kid about this. But he at least knew that he wouldn't calm down in this week.

* * *

_Wow, ok, that took like, forever! Give me a break you're lucky I finished it at all, I was out of town, and now I have strep throat. ON MY VACATION! AHHHHHH! I blame Ack! She's my friend, I call her Ack. But she had strep throat. And she has given it to me! Grr._

_Bob._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Oliver was surprisingly happy. Today was the first match of the Triwizard Tournament. Today was the day he was going to confront Mr. Cry-Baby about all the crap he's been doing. Just thinking about everything made Oliver want to hit Harry. He's pissed off because of some damn one-night stand. When in reality Oliver had every right to be pissed after everything. Let's recap, he found out his father raped him, he hit his mother, everyone in Hogsmeade lost their respect for him, it was only a matter of time before the entire Wizarding World did. And oh yeah, he was probably going to lose Eric.

He walked onto the school grounds with everyone else in town. He saw some of his old teachers and spent a few minutes talking to them. He calmed down slightly reminiscing about the old days. Then he saw him. Draco Malfoy. They kept eye contact for only a moment before Draco winked at him and walked away. Oliver sighed. He didn't regret that night with Draco, and he didn't regret telling Harry. He didn't care if the boy couldn't take it, if he didn't like it he shouldn't have asked. All he did regret was hooking up with Harry Potter in the first place.

In a few minutes Oliver took a seat in the first row. Turns out the first task was that all four champions had to capture a golden egg from a dragon. They couldn't hurt the real eggs or they'd have points taken off. For some unknown reason, Oliver was scared for Harry.

He watched the first three, older champions take on the dragon with a lot of difficulty. Oliver wandered how a fourteen year old boy would do it.

Finally after the third kid walked off the field slowly Harry came out. Oliver felt himself lean forward. Harry used his wand to get his broom. Smart kid. He got hurt, Oliver flinched. Finally he succeeded. He got the egg. Oliver cheered louder than anyone else in the stand. Finally Harry walked off into the medical tent. Oliver ran out of the stand to meet him.

When he got there Harry was talking to his puppet, Ron. Their conversation looked a little awkward. Looks like Oliver wasn't the only one Harry was screwing over. He remembered the kiss he saw shared between Harry and Ron, and he was instantly angry again. He suddenly remembered why he was here. Taking a deep breath he walked up to Harry. He turned to see him and his face instantly hardened.

"Oliver," he said coldly. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you," he waited a second for Ron to walk away. "In private." Harry turned to Ron and the red head walked away.

"About what? Would you like to apologize? Maybe for fucking Malfoy or for fucking that little tramp."

"Fuck you, I came to tell you that you fucked up my life." Harry smiled broadly.

"So I succeeded." Oliver clenched his fists tightly. He didn't want to hit the kid. At least, not yet.

"You're a bastard. Your pissed at me because of some kid? I don't care if you don't like him, frankly he wasn't even that great. You asked, I told. If you didn't want to hear then you shouldn't have asked about it."

"And that whore!"

"Eric? My boyfriend? What did you honestly expect me to just sit around and mope for you after all those Howlers sent to me?" Oliver actually laughed out loud at the thought. "Frankly kid, you aren't that special. And besides, why do you care? Didn't I see you kiss your little sidekick?" Harry's eyes filled with fear. "Didn't think I saw that did you? Yeah well I did. And I'll admit it hurt, but you know what? I got over it. Maybe you should try it!"

"Am I supposed to feel sorry about it?"

"This you should. You told my mother I was a fag. And you know what she told me in response when she came by my apartment? That my father raped me as a child. And let his friends rape me. My mother told me because you wrote her that letter. I'm going through hell right now. And that's your fault. And it's your fault that every bloody person in this town can't respect me anymore. You are really one selfish little child." Oliver stepped closer getting directly in Harry's face. "I don't regret sleeping with Malfoy, and I don't regret meeting Eric. He's the only person in my life I can actually stand. The only thing I regret is listening to Hermione when she told me to meet you at the World Cup." Oliver spit on the ground at Harry's feet and walked away. Suddenly feeling much better than he had in the last few weeks.

_Tada! Oliver confronted Harry, made Harry feel like dirt, hopefully, very soon, I can end this and people will be like "oh my god, that was so good!" So, hope you enjoy, and um R&R! Bye!_

_Bob._


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: IMPORTANT! There is a poll at the end of this chapter. Please read it and vote. Thank-you.

Chapter 10:

Oliver was still as happy as he had been at the first task. It had been two months since that time. And he still felt great about his confrontation. He and Eric couldn't be stronger and Harry was out of his life forever. And he didn't even have to put up with his mother anymore.

He and Eric were on the couch, Eric was sitting upright, and Oliver was laying on his lap. Eric was playing with his short hair. It was strange, Oliver never cuddled before. He was usually a get up get off get out, kind of guy, but Eric was different. He liked the romantic things, and quite frankly, Oliver liked that.

They had been sitting for almost two hours watching some romantic comedy. Suddenly, Eric was pushing him off. Oliver started laughing. "What's wrong?"

"I gotta use the bathroom." Oliver rolled his eyes, moving enough so his boyfriend could get up. Eric went into the bathroom, and Oliver watched his behind as he walked. He had one nice ass. Oliver lay back down and enjoyed the movie. It actually wasn't that bad. Really pretty funny.

There was a knock on the door. He sighed heavily before jumping up to open the door. He swung the door open and suddenly a pair of lips were pressed against his. He was a bit shocked, but whoever this was, all he could tell was it was a man, wasn't letting go on his own anytime soon. Oliver grabbed him by the arms and pushed back till finally his lips were, revealing the other man. Eric. He was smiling broadly.

"What, can't I get any love?" Oliver was too surprised to answer. If Eric just walked in, who was the imposter in his bathroom? Eric's smile faded. "What's wrong?" Oliver shook out of his thoughts. He didn't answer Eric. Instead he let the other man go and ran for the bathroom. He kicked the door open to see the other Eric about to take a drink of something in a black leather flask. Oliver grabbed it out of his hands and pushed him to the sink. Eric came running up, nearly screaming at the sight. Oliver couldn't really blame him.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked the pinned imposter. But all he did was struggle to get free. Oliver smelled the flask, Polyjuice Potion. So that's why he had to go to the bathroom. Well he knew he hadn't had a drink recently, so decided to use it to his advantage. He only had to wait about a minute or two, still struggling with the other man when he started yelling.

"Oliver!" He said. But it wasn't in Eric's voice. It was a woman's voice, a voice he knew well.

"Hermione?" he asked skeptically, letting her go. Eric still stood in the doorway utterly baffled. Soon the changes started taking over. There stood the mousy brown haired fourteen year old girl he knew. She looked odd in Eric's clothes.

"Woah," was all Eric could say.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Oliver asked angrily. Hermione just blushed.

"I'm sorry." She pushed past the two men and out of the apartment. Oliver ran after her, stopping to kiss Eric and tell him to stay inside. He took the steps two at a time, desperate to catch up to the girl. Finally outside he saw her only a few steps ahead.

"Hermione!" he yelled. She stopped. Slowly she turned around. Even from the distance, Oliver knew she had been crying. He stepped closer. But now that he caught her, he had no idea what he was going to say. "Why?" was all he could manage. Hermione looked like she was going to slap him.

"Why? Why? Why do you think!" Her voice was cracked, like she was holding back a sob. It bothered him more than he would have preferred to admit. "Ollie," that bothered him too, no one ever called him Ollie, except Hermione, but that was only once...

"I love you," the words rang through his mind, but he couldn't quite register it. She what?

"You what?"

"I love you! What did you think, I would just let_ anyone_ have my virginity?" Oliver looked around to see if anyone had heard. Granted what he did wasn't exactly the smartest. She was thirteen, he was seventeen, he knew he was gay, but he was curious. It wasn't horrible, even for a virgin, but it wasn't his thing. "Look at me!" Hermione yelled. Oliver looked back down at her. Her cheeks were stained with the tears she still shed. "You loved me that night, I know you did. Don't deny it."

"I wasn't going to. Mione, I wanted that to happen as much as you did, but-" never got to finish. Hermione jerked forward and pushed her lips on his, the second time that happened in one day. Again he was surprised at first, but actually got into it. When she pushed her tongue into his mouth he didn't refuse it.

Oliver pulled her closer. Normally he'd be thinking why was he doing this, he wouldn't be getting this into a kiss with a girl. He wouldn't understand what was so different with Hermione, but at this moment he wasn't thinking any of that. Just as he didn't think any of this on the night he shared with Hermione last year. Finally they came up for air. He pressed their foreheads together.

"You still love me." Hermione said seriously, in between breaths.

"I do," Oliver said. He wasn't thinking that, but he knew it was true.

Hermione looked him dead in the eye. He could see all the pain she felt. "But it will never be." And with that she ran away, leaving Oliver completely dumbfounded.

_Tell me who you think Oliver should end up with. Its your decision, I'll be taking a poll, the person with the most votes will be the winner and hook up with Oliver at the end. If you don't vote, I'll pick and you might not like it. Here are your choices:_

_A.) Harry_

_B.) Eric_

_C.) Hermione_

_D.) Draco_

_E.) Other._

_Tell me which one, granted I probably should have come up with this idea sooner, but I just thought of it now as I'm writing my author's note. Review the story and tell me who!_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Oliver walked back into his apartment, actually shaking after the kiss with Hermione. It was true, he loved her, but as he thought about it, it wasn't in _that _way. Quite frankly, Hermione was probably the only person who ever loved him, his mother never did, his father never did, his numerous lovers never did, but Hermione did. Its only natural for him to develop feelings for her.

He only hoped that were true.

He closed the door behind him and leaned against it. He slowly slid to the floor. He kept his eyes on the floor, he wasn't really keen on the idea of facing Eric and answering all of his questions he was bound to ask.

"Who was she?" was all he asked. Oliver sighed heavily before answering.

"An girl I met at school."

"You date her?"

"For a while," he answered honestly.

"You fuck her?" Oliver looked up for a split second to see Eric watching his hands in his lap while he sat on the couch. Oliver looked back down at the floor.

"Once." he said truthfully.

"She's in love with you."

"No shit." he instantly regretted it. He should really learn to stop being such a dick during serious conversations. It just gets him in trouble.

"Well I never met her before today, but I could tell, since she took a Polyjuice to make herself look like me."

"Right," wait, "What?" Oliver looked back up at Eric, a look of utter confusion spread across his handsome face. Eric looked up smiling.

"You never would have thought it would you?" Oliver still didn't understand. "What you think I don't know who you are? Your every gay man's fantasy. At least where I'm from."

"You're a wizard." He guessed. Still confused. He was sure he was a muggle. "Then why didn't I ever see you at school?"

"I went to Durmstrang."

"Fuck." Oliver let his head fall into his lap. Eric rushed over and put his arms around his lover's body.

"What? What is it?" Oliver looked back up at him with tears in his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me? What, you wanted to tell all your Durmstrang buddies that you shagged a Quidditch player!"

"Oliver I love you." Oliver felt a tang of pain in his chest. He knew he couldn't say it back to him. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to know that I knew I didn't want you to think that I was with you just to date a Quidditch player. And I told you know, because, your ex-girlfriend just fucked that up when she showed up with the Polyjuice potion."

"She's not my ex-girlfriend!" Oliver yelled. "I went out with her because she was obsessed with me, I pitied her. I fucked her because I never fuck a woman before and I could. That doesn't make her my ex-girlfriend, that makes her my stalker!"

"Do you normally make-out with your stalker?" That stunned him. Eric saw them. He felt guilty, he hadn't even thought about Eric when he was with Hermione. "Didn't think I saw you did you?"

"I'm sorry." he meant it.

"Fuck you." Eric hesitated a moment. "You're not perfect Wood. Despite what you might want to think. But I still love you. I don't give a shit if you kissed her. I just love you." Oliver's eyes burned from the tears. He grabbed Eric and hugged him tightly. Eric hesitated only a second before he hugged him back. After another moment or two they let go. Oliver grabbed Eric's face and kissed him passionately.

"I can't do this." he said when he let go. Then he stood up, leaving Eric still on the floor dumbfounded. He looked away as he opened the door. "I need some time." which was code for "Get the fuck out," at least to Eric. Now it was his turn to cry. He ran out of the apartment and out of sight. Oliver cursed himself loudly for doing that. But he couldn't hurt Eric. He was too sweet a guy. And Oliver was too fucked up right now. He was just way too confused.

Right now he needed something to take his mind off things. Or should he say someone. A good rebound guy. Someone he knew he would never fall for, and someone who couldn't hurt him, or who he couldn't hurt.

And he knew just the person...

_Tell me who you think Oliver should end up with. Its your decision, I'll be taking a poll, the person with the most votes will be the winner and hook up with Oliver at the end. If you don't vote, I'll pick and you might not like it. Here are your choices:_

_A.) Harry_

_B.) Eric_

_C.) Hermione_

_D.) Draco_

_E.) Other._

_So far the scores are as follows:_

_A.) Harry-7_

_B.) Eric-2_

_C.) Hermione-1_

_D.) Draco-0_

_E.) Other_-_0_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Oliver stood outside the gates to Hogwarts. The night air was cold. It was January after all. He waited patiently for someone to come down and let him in.

He was jumping up and down in a strange attempt to keep warm. Fortunately he only had to wait a few minutes before he saw someone heading down from the castle. He instantly recognized the young man with his sleek blond hair. He smiled. Finally, he thought.

Draco Malfoy made his way down to the gate. He pulled out his wand and quickly mumbled a spell. The gate flew open, Oliver had to step back to prevent from getting hit. As soon as the gate was open, Malfoy grabbed Oliver's collar and pulled him inside the school grounds. He pushed Oliver up against the gate and passionately kissed him. Oliver returned it eagerly, instantly his body warmed up. Finally they broke apart for air.

"Where," Malfoy panted. "Do you want to do this?" Oliver thought for a moment. He wouldn't risk the castle. There were too many chances for them to get caught. Oliver was eighteen about to seduce a fourteen year old, also known as jailbait. He turned towards the Forbidden Forest. Perfect.

Draco turned around to see what Oliver was staring at. He swung his head back so fast, Oliver heard it crack. He had complete fear in his eyes. "Oh no," he said, but all Oliver could do was smile. "No no no no no no. you know what happened to me the last time I went in there? I was attacked!"

"You ran away." Oliver started walking towards the forest. Draco reluctantly followed. Just like Oliver knew he would. His smile widened. He made sure he stood at the edge of the forest, so as to not totally freak the young boy out. Draco came closer, and Oliver grabbed his lips with his own. Without ever ending the kiss, Oliver pulled off Draco's pants and underwear, then turned him around so he faced the tree. He pushed down his own pants.

Draco gripped the tree as Oliver bucked his hips. He clutched tightly on Draco's hips. The two men were quiet except for the occasional moan. Oliver felt a shiver run up and down his spine. He closed his eyes tight, and instantly he saw Eric's face, his body. He felt the warmth of his mouth. Oliver opened his eyes. The whole point of this rendevous was to forget Eric. He closed his eyes tight again. This time a swirl of random men came into view. Eric, Flint, Ron Weasley, Lee Jordan, Cedric Diggory.

Harry Potter.

Oliver's entire body shook violently as he reached a climax. It was the most powerful orgasm he ever experienced. Soon Draco joined him in relief. Oliver pulled away and fell to the snow covered ground, his pants down at his ankles. He pulled his pants up quickly, planning to make a quick escape. But Draco fell to his knees next to him. He looked at him with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked, the concern from his eyes, matching his tone. Oliver nodded. Though he knew that tears were forming in his eyes.

"I'm fine," he said quietly. "Really." He kissed Draco quickly, then stood up to leave. Draco grabbed his arm. He stood up too. He looked the older man square in the eye.

"I love you." He said.

Oliver knew he meant it. He wouldn't lie about something like that. Draco Malfoy probably never told a soul that he loved them. Oliver didn't even know he ever even heard of the word love. And yet here they stood. With another person telling Oliver they loved him. He just couldn't take it anymore.

He punched him. Draco fell to the ground with a loud yelp. When he looked back up his lip was bleeding and his eyes were watering. Oliver leaned down, so his nose was only an inch away from Draco's. "Now you listen you fucking fairy! You are a pathetic piece of shit, I don't love you. I will never you. You're just an easy fuck!" He spit in Draco's face before running out the gate and down the road towards the train station.

Soon he was standing on the platform panting, the fallen tears were freezing on his face. He let out a small sob.

His self pity was cut short when he heard a small sound behind him. He jerked his head behind him, thinking Draco or someone was there, but he couldn't see anyone. "Hello?" he called out. But no one answered. "Draco?" Silence. "Rose?" Still, silence. He figured it was a squirrel or raccoon. He turned back around towards the train tracks.

Standing in front of him was a small round man with a yellow and scary smile. Oliver jumped three feet in the air. He fell off the platform. The small round man stepped closer. It was then that Oliver noticed the bundle in his hands. A small disfigured arm was peaking out of it.

"Grab him!" said the bundle in a hoarse snake like hiss. The round man raised his free arm, he was holding a wand.

"Crucio!" The pain was excruciating, as if his entire body was being compressed between two brick walls. He felt his muscles twist and pull and his bones crumble into dust. Finally it stopped.

"Hello Wood." the round man said before Oliver's vision went black.

* * *

_That took forever didn't it? Didn't expect this twist did ya? Well there you go! R&R, and don't forget to vote!_

_Tell me who you think Oliver should end up with. Its your decision, I'll be taking a poll, the person with the most votes will be the winner and hook up with Oliver at the end. If you don't vote, I'll pick and you might not like it. Here are your choices:_

_A.) Harry_

_B.) Eric_

_C.) Hermione_

_D.) Draco_

_E.) Other._

_So far the scores are as follows:_

_A.) Harry-13_

_B.) Eric-2_

_C.) Hermione-1_

_D.) Draco-0_

_E.) Other_-_1-Marcus Flint_

_come on up and vote!_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Oliver awoke several hours later in sheer agony. His entire body ached from the curse. That was the second time he was hit with that thing, and it wasn't getting any easier. It fact, this was more painful. Possibly the person who hit him the first time wasn't as strong as this guy.

He tried to rub his face, but his arms were heavy, and just fell to the ground before they reached his face. He looked down and noticed two large shackles attached to both wrists. Great, he thought. Just great. There was a loud noise, he jerked his head up to see a large metal door pushed open. In came the same man who had attacked him at the train station.

"Well good morning," he said in a nervous and shaky tone. "You've been asleep for two days. We were starting to worry about you." Oliver noticed that he still carried the small bundle.

"Bring me closer," the bundle said. The rat like man sneered, then brought the small bundle closer to Oliver's face. What he saw made his entire face turn white and sent shivers down his spine.

It was a man.

A small, wrinkled baby-sized version of a man, with a hideous serpent like face. It was smiling at him. "Welcome Mr. Wood," Oliver recognized that horrible hiss. Not just from when he was attacked, but there was something that he could have sworn he had heard before. "I must say this is an honor. I'm really a big fan of yours." Something, something he couldn't fully understand. He knew that voice. "Oh, excuse me, where are my manners, I am Lord Voldemort." Oliver tried to back away but the shackles prevented much movement. "You don't remember me, do you? Well I can't blame you, you were only a small child, I believe you were only five when Harry Potter outwitted me. I was a friend of your father's." Finally it dawned on him. He heard that voice when he was a small child. It filled him with dread when he heard it back then and its doing the same thing now. "There, now you remember. We used to have good times back then, didn't we?" Oliver tried to grab a hold of this creature but to no avail. Voldemort just laughed at his struggles. "What would you do if you could reach me? Throw a Quaffle at me? Suck my cock?" Oliver stopped, fury burning in his eyes. "Well I told you I was a fan, its only natural that I read the papers. Its been said that you, Mr. Wood, are a big fat flamer!" Oliver tried yet again to grab the bundle, this time nearly pulling the shackles out of the bolts. Rat Man, as Oliver called him pulled Voldemort away.

"Crucio!" Rat Man shouted, Oliver dived out of the way. The spell ricochet off the metal of the shackles and bounced right into the bundle. The small creature shrieked and shook at the pain coursed through him. Oliver found a bit of piece hearing those earth shattering cries.

Rat Man held his wand in place for a good long while before he realized who he was hitting. Immediately he dropped the wand, but still the tiny form that was Voldemort shook.

"Oh, Master, forgive me!" He begged. The tiny creature slapped him across the face, though, it didn't seem to hurt much.

"Fool, you could have killed me!"

"And remind me how that's a bad thing," Oliver blurted out, instantly regretting it. He was desperate to get himself killed. Voldemort jerked his head back towards the younger man. A menacing grin etched its way onto his small disfigured face.

"Wormtail," he said, obviously talking about Rat Man. "Bring in the package." Wormtail moaned a little, as if the idea caused him pain. The two left the room and a few moments later came back with a person. A woman, with a huge burlap potato sack over her head. Oliver felt his heart quicken. He knew those robes. Wormtail pulled off the sack to reveal...

_Hey what do you think of this latest chapter? I know, it's short, but hey! It's a chapter. I'll try to make the next chapter a little longer. I'm not promising anything though!_

_Tell me who you think Oliver should end up with. Its your decision, I'll be taking a poll, the person with the most votes will be the winner and hook up with Oliver at the end. If you don't vote, I'll pick and you might not like it. Here are your choices:_

_A.) Harry_

_B.) Eric_

_C.) Hermione_

_D.) Draco_

_E.) Other._

_So far the scores are as follows:_

_A.) Harry-16_

_B.) Eric-2_

_C.) Hermione-3_

_D.) Draco-1_

_E.) Other_-_3-Marcus Flint_

_come on up and vote!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Ok, I put a lot of heart into these chapters, and I know, people like the vote, but you can actually write a review for the chapter! I'm hurt that I'm not getting anything! Please! The chapters are getting darker, I need something!_ _This chapter is insanely short. Probably the next few chapters will be insanely short, and the distance between them will still be long, I'm trying to get you people to review and complain about the cliffhangers or something. Review!_

Chapter 14:

His mother.

She was bruised, cut, beaten. It was as if, just holding herself up caused her pain. Voldemort laughed watching Oliver struggle with his emotions. "Now that I have your attention," he said manacingly. "Kill her." Wormtail lifted his wand.

"No!" Oliver screamed reaching out to his mother.

But he was too late. Wormtail shouted, "Avada Kadavra!" and a green flash came out of the end of the wand and hit her in the back. She fell over in a large heap. Her lifeless eyes were still open, and staring at Oliver. His eyes were flooded with tears. The last thing he did was hit her. Now she was dead. And it was all his fault. Voldemort laughed evilly. The sadness in Oliver was instantly replaced with rage. He lunged at Wormtail and his bundle.

"I'll kill you!" Adrenaline coursed through his body, and this time the shackles ripped right out of the floor. They swung around him and wrapped around Wormtail's throat. He pulled tight till Wormtail dropped the bundle on the hard floor. Oliver stomped on Voldemort with all his might. Wormtail managed to catch him off guard and and slammed his hand into the concrete wall.

Oliver felt all the bones in his hand shattering. Wormtail unwound the chains while Oliver was slumped against the wall cradling his broken hand. And screaming his lungs out. Wormtail grabbed his wand.

"Crucio!" and yet again, the agonizing pain ran through Oliver's body. He wanted to die. He wanted death to come and take the pain away. But it didn't. When Wormtail pulled his wand away he was still alive. But that feeling didn't leave him. He still felt the pain, and he still had the desire to die. "It would be wise if you didn't try that again." Wormtail said viciously.

"Bite me!" Oliver said quietly. Wormtail picked up the Dark Lord bundle, which had started to laugh.

"You think that was painful. You just wait. Soon, the pain you feel now will feel like a pleasant tickle." Wormtail and Voldemort left the room, after magically attaching the shackles on Oliver's wrists to the wall behind him. Though they did nothing to help the pain in his hand. Oliver was left, alone, with his mother's dead body, staring at him, with wide, pained, dead eyes.

"What the fuck do you want from me!" He screamed, unable to control himself. Wormtail looked back at him, and held up the bundle, so Oliver could see Voldemort's ugly face.

"I want to give you the honor of killing the man you love." All the color drained from Oliver. Only one person came to mind. The only man he ever really loved, as much as he hated to admit it. As much as he denied himself for so long.

Harry.

_Tell me who you think Oliver should end up with. Its your decision, I'll be taking a poll, the person with the most votes will be the winner and hook up with Oliver at the end. If you don't vote, I'll pick and you might not like it. Here are your choices:_

_A.) Harry_

_B.) Eric_

_C.) Hermione_

_D.) Draco_

_E.) Other._

_So far the scores are as follows:_

_A.) Harry-17_

_B.) Eric-2_

_C.) Hermione-3_

_D.) Draco-1_

_E.) Other_-_4-Marcus Flint_

_come on up and vote!_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

It had been weeks that Oliver was held hostage. He wasn't quite sure he could take it all. He was going to go insane. His hand was starting to get infected, and he couldn't even cradle it. The shackles were too tight he couldn't bring his hands together to clap, much less tend to an injury. The room smelled of rotting flesh and weeks worth of vomit. His mother was decomposing, and actually mummifying.

His arms hurt. He could no longer put them down, and they were cramped and sore. He had lost weight, his clothes were torn and dirty. And his heart was heavy knowing exactly what Voldemort wanted from him.

He wanted Oliver to kill Harry.

His eyes burned. He shut them tight to fight back the tears but to no avail. He was a prick. All this time he was fighting with Harry, and now all he wanted to do was embrace him. Protect him from this sick son of a bitch who had no problems killing a fourteen year old child.

Or protect him from the sick son of a bitch who only used him for sex.

He was a prick. A big prick. He deserved what was happening. But his mother didn't deserve to die, and neither did Harry. He had to get out of here. Someway, somehow. He had to get out and save Harry.

The large door opened yet again. This time a man Oliver didn't recognize stepped through. He was young, with stringy straw colored hair. "Mr. Wood. What an honor." He too looked familiar. Not, like Oliver had seen him before, but he looked like someone he knew. "Excuse me, where are my manners. My name is Barty Crouch. Junior. Of course." Crouch's son. How interesting. Crouch the crazed Death Eater hunter spawns a Death Eater. Ironic, very ironic.

"You know I'm a big fan of yours."

"Join the club, we have buttons." At this point, Oliver was too tired, and too pissed to hold his tongue.

Crouch smiled maliciously. "I'm already a member of your fan club. President actually. The buttons were my idea." He pulled his jacket away to reveal a large button with Oliver's face on it. The screened blanked and the words "Wood's got the goods" were written out in his teams colors. Then went back to the picture. It winked at him.

"Nerd."

Crouch let go of his jacket. He sneered at Oliver before speaking. "Well, needless to say, when the Dark Lord told me he had taken you into custody, I had to come and meet you. The infamous Oliver Wood. It seems only a year ago, you were still student at Hogwarts."

"It was only a year ago. For fan club president, you really are a bit slow, aren't you?" Oliver knew he was only going to be able to keep this up for so long before Crouch grew tired of this.

"Yes well, it's a shame I must say. Had the Dark Lord's plan started last year, well, I could have very well met you at school. Maybe see if your reputation was true." He winked. Oliver rolled his eyes. "Haven't you heard? I'm the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher."

"I bet you love saying that one five times fast." Crouch grew angry. He stepped further into the room and backhanded Oliver across the face. It stung, but Oliver wouldn't let him know that for the life of him. "I'm sorry I'm confused did you just hit me, or is there a breeze in here?" Crouch pulled out a small pocket knife, fuck, Oliver thought. Crouch shoved the knife in Oliver's torso. This time he did scream. Crouch covered his mouth with his hand as he pulled out the blade. Oliver's screams were muffled by the hand.

Crouch put his mouth to the younger man's ear. "Next time you smart mouth me, I'll make you useless to a woman." He put the knife away and took his hand away. He began to leave the room. "Or, in your case, a man." Oliver was panting hard. He looked down himself to see his blood run down his skin.

"FUCKER!" he yelled as loud as he could. He was going insane in here. He had to get out. But how? The only thing he was ever good at was Quidditch and sex. And Quidditch was out. Wormtail never went anywhere without Voldemort, plus he was a eunuch. So he was out.

At that moment Frederick walked in. Frederick was kind of like his guard slash medic. He was entrusted to keep Oliver alive until the day of the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament. Which was increasingly getting closer. Oliver suddenly found a way out.

"How are you today Mr. Wood?" Frederick asked. Oliver forced a smile. Frederick wasn't exactly the most attractive man. Quite the contrary of what he was used to. But he was gay, and he was Oliver's only chance.

"As good as I can be Frederick." Frederick pulled out his wand to heal Oliver's fresh wound. Oliver mentally sighed before lifting up foot and stroking Frederick's covered leg. "And how are you?" Frederick shivered at the touch.

"Mr. Wood-"

"Please, call me Oliver." He licked his upper lip. Frederick stood back a little. Oliver didn't lower his leg. "What's wrong? I don't bite." he smiled. "Hard." Frederick made a loud gulping sound.

"Mr. Wood. O-Oliver, I am not permitted to -er- fraternize with the -er-prisoners."

"Well then," Oliver lifted his leg higher so it was now on Frederick's manhood. He started to message it. "I suppose I'm wasting my time, then huh?" Frederick closed his eyes as though he were enjoying it.

"Please Mr. Wood," he was sweating now.

"Please what? Stop?" Oliver took his foot down. "Fine," he pouted. Frederick's eyes shot open.

"No, I mean, I meant, please _don't_ stop." He blushed. "I-I-I mean. Mr. Wood."

Oliver smiled. "You think my foot is good, you should see my hand move." He paused for dramatic effect. "Or my mouth." Frederick whined. "But you aren't allowed to fraternize. Besides, I'm chained up." Oliver knew that Frederick was erect, and he doubted he had sex very often. Just how long would it take to break him?

Apparently not long. Frederick pulled out his wand again and pulled Oliver's shackles off. He was good. Oliver smiled and lightly rubbed his broken hand. It hurt like hell. "Thanks," he said to Frederick before punching him hard in the face. Frederick fell to the floor unconscious. "Sorry, Freddy, but I'm not that desperate." He grabbed Frederick's wand. "Petrificus totalus!" he whispered and Frederick's entire body went stiff. Oliver pulled off Frederick's clothes with his good hand and put them on himself. Then he shackled him to the wall. He looked down at his mother. He couldn't just leave her here. He pulled off his shoe, tapped it with the wand and mumbled a spell. Very quietly, he didn't want anyone to know what he was doing.

He grabbed his mother's brittle hand, and touched his shoe. He felt a pulling at his nearly healed torso, the room went whizzing out of sight. He flew through space, his hand was glued to the shoe and to his mother. Finally things started to slow down and he landed at the one place he knew he'd be safe. The Three Broomsticks. Rose was behind the bar as usual. She jumped and screamed as she saw her close friend land on top of an empty glass on the bar.

"Oliver! Oh my god!" She rushed to help him. Oliver's mother landed on the ground, and broke up into different pieces. His good hand was still holding hers.

Oliver grabbed Rose with his broken hand, at this point he was too numb to feel the pain. "Help," he could barely speak. "Help Harry," he had a hard time breathing. "He's in trouble."

_Tell me who you think Oliver should end up with. Its your decision, I'll be taking a poll, the person with the most votes will be the winner and hook up with Oliver at the end. If you don't vote, I'll pick and you might not like it. Here are your choices:_

_A.) Harry_

_B.) Eric_

_C.) Hermione_

_D.) Draco_

_E.) Other._

_So far the scores are as follows:_

_A.) Harry-18_

_B.) Eric-2_

_C.) Hermione-3_

_D.) Draco-1_

_E.) Other_-_4-Marcus Flint_

_come on up and vote!_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Oliver didn't know he had blacked out. He just thought all the pain went away. But sure enough he awoke to a blinding white light. For a moment he thought he was dead, till he saw the light was connected to a ceiling fan. He tried to move, get up, raise his head, anything, but he couldn't. Apparently the pain was more severe than he'd originally thought.

"Oh you're awake," came the sound of a rather aggravated woman. Oliver knew that voice well. Madam Pomfrey, the head healer at Hogwarts. Oliver had seen her many times during his years at school. He was injured a lot while playing Quidditch. "Its about time, maybe when Professor Dumbledore comes back, you can explain your theatrical warning to him."

"Gets back?" Dread filled the young man. "Where is he?"

"Out on the Quidditch field. It's the final Task today. 'Course you'd know that if you didn't hog my bed for the last three days."

"Sorry I've been such a burden," then something struck him. "Three days? I've been out for three days?"

"Three long days."

"What about my mother? What's happened to her?"

"Its alright boy. Your mother is ok, well, as ok as she can be. Dumbledore wanted to wait to have a service till you woke up." Pomfrey finally sat down, obviously tired of circling the lone occupant.

"You said today was the final Task. What exactly are they going to be doing?"

Pomfrey sighed heavily. Obviously she would rather be down at the field than taking care of a boy she couldn't stand when he was a student. She had never fully forgiven him for seducing her son. He was older than Oliver but Pomfrey was a bit of a homophobe. Rumor has it she threw her son out of a moving vehicle.

"They are going through a maze. At the end is the Tournament Cup. First person to grab it wins the whole shebang." Oliver blinked a few times. Something kept creeping up at him. One of Voldemort's Death Eaters worked at Hogwarts. But wh would he need someone to work here? Of all years, the year of the Triwizard Tournament.

"When Harry touches the Cup he'll be transported to a graveyard and the Dark Lord will be cured." Pomfrey said in a monotonous tone. Oliver looked up at her in fearful shock. "The Cup is a portkey." She met Oliver's eyes. "What? Surprised."

"You're, you're," he could barely say it. How could it be? Pomfrey? It was impossible. It just wasn't possible. "You're a Death Eater," she scoffed.

"Hardly. No, Professor Moody confronted me and asked if I wanted to be involved in bringing down my son's rapist. Of course I agreed."

"I didn't rape your son! Why can't you just accept that he's gay!"

"My son is a good boy! You raped my son. He would never be with a man! Never!" She slapped him across the face. "You're going to kill that pathetic brat Harry Potter, and then I will get the pleasure of killing you. But first, we have to see the Dark Lord himself.." She pushed back her robes to reveal a clichེ nurse's uniform with a large tacky belt buckle. She grabbed Oliver's hand and lifted her own. "Brace yourself little boy. One, two three," she forced their hands onto the buckle. There was a pull at Oliver's midsection and the world around him zoomed around in a colorful blur.

_This shall be the last chapter. I know I know, but I can't keep updating this story. Its just too difficult. So I guess there's no point in the poll anymore. But just remember, Harry would have won anyway. _

_-'-- -------_!


	17. Chapter 17

-'- -------

I'm Kidding

A/N: at the end of my last chapter I announced that it would be the final chapter. I lied, but quite I am hurt, no one tried to talk me out of it. With all the people who are alerted with my new chapters, and you can't even try to talk me out of my decision? I'm hurt. Deeply hurt! You have hurt my feelings! I hope you are happy!

Chapter 17:

Oliver and Madame Pomfrey finally landed after their swirl through space. It was dark and chilly. Oliver knew instantly it wasn't good. He stood slowly. He was still a little sore after his time of being tortured. That was when Oliver noticed. They were standing in an old cemetery.

"Mr. Wood. How wonderful to see you again." He paled. He knew that voice well. He had heard it many times over the last few weeks.

"Wormtail." He gulped. Wormtail chuckled. He held up his bundle.

"Don't forget about the Dark Lord. We've missed you dearly Ollie. The pair of us. And now we have you back." He waved his wand and Oliver was tied up again. He groaned. He was getting tired of being tied up. Even during kinky sex, he always tied someone else up. He had to remember that it wasn't comfortable.

"Fuck!" was all he could think to say. Voldemort chuckled inside his wrap.

"The boy should be finishing the maze soon," Pomfrey spoke up. It seemed as though she wasn't afraid of Voldemort. How, Oliver wasn't sure. He wouldn't admit it, but he was terrified of that gangly creepy looking thing. "You'll have everything you want. Now will you still let me kill the boy?"

"Of course," came the hiss from Voldemort. "We had a deal. You I always liked you my dear lady. In fact, as a boy, I had a bit of a crush on you." Pomfrey blushed. Oliver rolled his eyes. Flattery from a mass murderer, how sweet. "When Potter is dead, you can do whatever you want with our little guest. In fact," voldemort snapped his little fingers and pointed to Pomfrey. Wormtail brought the bundle closer to the nurse. She looked directly into Voldemort's disfigured face. "I will let you have fun now. Just keep him alive. Don't want to ruin tonight's adventures." Pomfrey smiled viciously. Oliver dramatically gulped. Oh boy.

She raised her wand. "Crucio!" She yelled. Pain shot through Oliver yet again. Blood slipped from his nose. His entire body compulsed. His organs and muscles felt as though they were twisting in little spiral patterns. Then she dropped her wand. She stepped closer and knelt down in from of him. Oliver spit his blood on her face.

"Bitch." Pomfrey calmly wiped the blood from her face.

"You had this coming to you little boy." She grabbed his chin. "You spent all of your time trying to act like an adult. A sex god, maybe. But you were nothing but a whore. You manipulated young boys to sleep with you. Countless lives ruined for your amusement. Including my son's."

"I didn't rape your son!" Oliver tried to yell, but his lungs felt like they were on fire. "He came onto me!"

"I know that," Oliver's eyes widened. "I've always known. But I couldn't very well have some faggot living under my roof. Every one thinks I disowned him. I didn't. I killed him." Oliver coughed up more blood. There was something wrong. The Crucatius Curse couldn't do this. He knew that. He's been hit with it enough to know. "And you know what? I didn't feel a drop of remorse. The way I see it. My son died the moment you put your disgusting hands on him." She slapped him. Oliver's teeth loosened inside his gums. Pomfrey instantly calmed down again. "I bet you are wandering what you are feeling right now. It's a little hex I've learned. See what it does is make your lungs collapse, thus killing you. Its how I killed my son." Oliver felt his fear swell up inside of him. "It's a very slow and painful death. However, since I can't actually kill you yet," the tightness in his chest disappeared. "I just figured I'd give you a taste of what you are in for. After the Dark Lord is through with you of course. But what's a good torturing if we don't throw in a little mental torture into the mix." She clapped her hands. Frederick stepped out from behind a mausoleum. He pulled a figure along with him. Oliver clenched the dirt, his skin paled once again.

Eric.

"No!" he yelled. Frederick shoved Eric to the ground. He raised his wand. "No please I'll do anything!" But it was too late.

"Avada Kadavra!" The life left Eric's eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Eric was dead.

"Bastard!" Oliver yelled. But it was all he could do. He was still tied up. He tried tp fight it, but he couldn't. He started to cry. Sobs shook his entire body. It was all his fault. His mother was dead because of him. Eric was dead because of him. And that him hard. He did love Eric. And the last time he saw him, he wasn't necessarily nice. In fact, he broke the other man's heart. Why? Because that was Oliver Wood. He hurt people. He was a whore. He used Eric, just like he used Harry, and Draco, and Hermione. He used people. He used them because he could. No other reason. And he hated himself. He hated himself more than he hated Voldemort. Which was saying a lot.

"Why the fuck do you keep doing this to me!" He yelled between sobs. Wormtail knelt down in front of him. He smiled in what he probably thought was warm, but it just came out sick and twisted.

"Because the boy loves you." The tears burned his eyes. "And you love him. Now what do you think the best punishment for this boy would be, then to have to man he loves be the one to kill him. After of course, we bring the Dark Lord back. That's vital to the mission." He flicked Oliver's chin, he jerked away. "There there. Stop crying. It will all be over in a matter of minutes. When Harry grabs hold of that cup he'll be whizzed here, and the Dark Lord will return, you'll kill Harry, then Madame Pomfrey will kill you," he said all of this with amazing calm. Oliver had half a mind to chuckle.

"You make it sound so easy." Wormtail rubbed Oliver's cheek with the palm of his hand. Then he leaned in and kissed him on the forehead.

"We all have to make sacrifices for the Dark Lord." Oliver blinked.

"Is everyone in this country gay?" Wormtail chuckled, for a moment. Then slapped the younger man hard across the face. It stung. But it didn't hurt.

"Watch your tongue little boy." He growled.

"Wormtail," said the bundle. "Let the boy go. That's Pomfrey's job. We, have to prepare for the arrival of our very special guest." Wormtail stood and walked away. "Madame Pomfrey, you can keep our celebrity friend company for a while, can't you?" She grinned in sheer delight. Oliver gulped.

She raised her wand. "Wait," Oliver shouted. She did. He was stunned. He didn't think that was going to work. "Look you don't want to do this."

"Oh yes I do."

"No. Look, I'm sorry about Kevin. Really. I'm an asshole. Alright. I didn't rape your son. But I used him. Since I was young, I realized, that I could get any man I wanted. And I took full advantage of that. I didn't care who I hurt. And look where it got me? Look there are few people I truly loved in this world. And that bastard just succeeded in killing two of them. And he wants me to kill Harry," he figured it was better if he didn't mention Hermione. He didn't want anything to happen to her. "And I love Harry more than I've ever loved anyone. Please. If you have ever been in love before, just let me go." She would think he was lying. He couldn't blame her for that. But something scared him. His little speech, he actually meant. He spoke from his heart instead of his balls for once.

Pomfrey lowered her wand. Oliver released the air he didn't realize he had been holding.

"His name was Jason." He was confused for a moment, but it soon passed. She had been in love before. Which is why she understood what he was going through. "I met him at the Quidditch World Cup about thirty years ago. We were engaged to be married."

"What happened?" Pomfrey started to sob hysterically. She fell to her knees.

"He was killed. By a Death Eater." He couldn't help but blink. Fortunately she didn't see it. But she started to laugh. "Oh the irony. The love of my life is killed by a Death Eater, and I go and join in with He-Who-Must-Be-Named himself." She sighed, and shut her eyes tightly. "Voldemort. His name is Voldemort." she opened her eyes again. They were bloodshot and swollen. "Dear god, what have I done? I killed my own son. I hated you, when I should have hated myself. Oliver, you must understand, I needed someone to blame. You were the easiest target. Before you, I hated Kevin." She looked away. "I hated my own son. Because he looked so much like his father."

"Jason," she nodded. She turned back to him, and wiped her cheeks with her fingers.

"I can't do it anymore. I can't keep blaming everyone else for my problems. And I can't go through with this." She grabbed Oliver's neck and brought him into a hug. "Ollie, I want you to tell them, tell all of them, that I'm sorry. And tell them." She choked back a sob. "I don't expect them to forgive me," Finally she released him. "But I will still ask for it. Bring that message back to Dumbledore for me." He nodded.

"If I make it out of here alive, I will. I swear." She smiled warmly at him. And suddenly, he was reminded of his mother. When he was a young boy, she would be reading a book by the fireplace, and he would just come and crawl on her lap. She would look at him with such adoration in her eyes. They wouldn't say anything, but every look she gave him, every time she touched his hair, was full of her love. And he killed her.

Madame Pomfrey wiped a tear from his cheek. Then she kissed it. "Take care Ollie." He nodded.

She put her wand to her breast, inhaled, and exhaled deeply. And whispered to simple words. "Avada Kadavra." A green light flashed in her eyes, and she slumped over dead. Oliver was too numb to shed so much as a tear. The last few weeks have drained him of everything he had. There wasn't much more he could take.

A light flashed somewhere to his left, where Voldemort stood. He jerked his head away from the newest cadaver. "Kill the spare," he heard Voldemort say. And another green flash hit a boy in the chest.

_I hate to admit this, but I'm coming to a close very soon. Can you believe it? Only took me a year to do it. Lol, well, R&R, please. The next chapter will be a while till I post. Most likely. Till next time, my adoring fans! Alright I'll settle with reliable fans, ok?_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

"Cedric!" somebody yelled. It sounded like Harry. _No, _Oliver thought. He tried to struggle to his feet but it was no use. He was stuck. At least until Voldemort decided otherwise.

In only a few moments Wormtail had grabbed Harry and forced him to where Oliver knelt. Their eyes met. "Oliver?" Harry asked astounded. His eyes glistened with tears threatening to fall, while Oliver's face was permanently stained.

"Harry," he choked out, but it hurt. His throat was sore from his sobs, and the chains were pushing on his lungs. Harry tried to crawl to him, but Wormtail flicked his wand and Harry was instantly chained to a large headstone.

"Madam Pomfrey. Such a shame. I always cared about you," said Voldemort. "How did it happen." Oliver couldn't see his face, but he assumed the creature was talking to him.

"She couldn't deal with knowing she killed her own son."

"Madam Pomfrey?!" Harry yelped. Oliver nodded. "Oh dear god!"

"Quiet!" Yelled Wormtail. He lit the tip of his wand, and for the first time, Oliver noticed a large cauldron only a few feet away.

"It is time." Voldemort said inside his bundle. Harry struggled.

"Don't bother," said Oliver. "They won't let up."

"What's going to happen?" Oliver shrugged.

"I'm going to kill you." the boy quickly paled, Oliver literally bit his tongue for that comment. He was still numb and it came out in his voice as if he didn't care. Of course he cared. He loved Harry more than anything.

He avoided the boy's eyes. He looked over to see Wormtail unwrapping the little creature. It was a grotesque creature with an oversized head and tiny limbs. This is what the world's greatest evil sorcerer had been reduced to? Wormtail dropped voldemort into the cauldron, there was a small splash followed by a soft thud. Apparently there was some sort of liquid in there.

Wormtail raised his wand towards Harry. Oliver struggled beneath the weight of the chains. "Bone of the father, unwillingly given," a large bone flew out of the ground at Harry's feet. Oliver relaxed only slightly as the bone joined Voldemort in the cauldron. At this point Wormtail started crying. "Flesh of the servant," he said between sobs. He raised both his hand, one, clutched into a fist, the other holding a sharp knife. "Willingly sacrificed." Oh my god, thought Oliver. Wormtail brought the blade down onto his own wrist, his hand went flying into the cauldron, along with a spray of blood. Wormtail keeled over and sobbed. Oliver blinked trying to get the image out of his memory, but it was too late, it was etched in his mind for the rest of his life. He felt himself regurgitating.

Wormtail stood up again and knelt next to Harry. His entire body shook. Oliver felt himself unconsciously balling up his fist. "Blood of the enemy," he raised his shaking hand.

"Wormtail, if you touch so help me I will kill you!" Oliver yelled struggling again.

"Forcibly taken." He cut Harry's arm. He barely made a sound.

"The Dark Lord will rise again." At first their was nothing. For a moment Oliver thought it hadn't worked. That something had gone horribly wrong, Voldemort had drowned, Wormtail's blood had dropped into the cauldron, it screwed everything up. Everything was ok. No such luck. The liquid inside started to bubble. Lights sparked all around. And moments later a man grew in the pot.

Voldemort was back.

"Oh my god!" He whispered. Oliver couldn't remember him. In fact, if anyone had been lucky to get a picture of the Dark Lord, it wouldn't really matter as they would have been dead only seconds afterwards. But seeing him. He somehow recognized him. They weren't wonderful memories either.

"Wormtail, my robes." Wormtail, still sobbing reached up and slung a heavy robe over Voldemort's shoulders. It was difficult, considering he only had one hand to do it. Voldemort stepped out of the cauldron and onto the earth. He stood tall, much taller than any man there. His face was disfigured as if it had been pulled and twisted for years.

"Master," Wormtail sobbed. "Please!" Voldemort smiled.

"You have been a faithful servant, hold out your arm."

"Oh thank you Master!" Wormtail held out his shaking nub. Voldemort sneered at it like a disgusting cockroach.

"You other arm." Wormtail paled. But he remained silent. He held up his other arm. Voldemort pulled back his sleeve and touched his skin. Wormtail moaned in agony. Voldemort let go. Oliver once again struggled. Voldemort chuckled. "Oh, where are my manners. Wormtail, bring the two lovebirds closer together." Wormtail lifted his less injured arm. The shackles were pulled off Oliver. He stood clumsily and ran to Harry.

"Harry," he whispered before the chains were on him again. "God, damnit!"

"He killed Cedric." He shut his eyes. Cedric was a good friend of his, there was no awkwardness after Oliver bedded him. He was a good guy. And now he, just like everyone else that night, was dead.

"Harry," Oliver opened his eyes. "Its only going to get worse." At that point there were a few loud cracks as many people appeared out of thin air. Death eater. "Like that. That makes things worse."

"Oliver, I've always liked your humor, but right now I think it's a little misplaced." The Death Eaters formed a circle around Voldemort, leaving several spaces where Oliver assumed were reserved for other Death Eaters. Apparently when forming circles they didn't play any form of guessing game.

"Master please!" Wormtail begged. Voldemort sighed in disgust.

"Very well," Wormtail smiled. He held out his injured arm. Voldemort touched it with the tip of his wand and a new hand grew out of his wrist. It was shiny and metallic, like a hard titanium. Wormtail's sobs finally stopped. He picked up a small rock with his new hand. Then he crushed it into dust. Oliver dramatically gulped. "Now in line." Wormtail nodded before joining his fellow Death Eaters in their circle. Voldemort began addressing the circle. Oliver turned towards Harry.

"Harry, Harry, we have to get out of here!"

"Any suggestions on how we do that?" Oliver thought. His mind was blank. One thought swirled in his mind.

"Voldemort wants me to kill you." He blurted out.

"He wants you to, or you want to?" Harry said coldly. Oliver had half a mind to roll his eyes.

"Harry don't be like that. Look if I don't kill you, he'll kill me." His heart ached. With every passing minute a new piece was torn away. "Harry, I don't want to die." Harry nodded. He didn't say a word.

"Look for what its worth. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. Even though I shouldn't be apologizing, most of the bull shit between us came from you."

"Oh come on, you were the one who shagged Malfoy."

"It was a fling, you went and told everyone that I was gay, you told my mother! Who then told me my father raped me."

"Well I didn't know that, I just thought it was good punishment!"

"I didn't need punishment, its none of your business who I sleep with. If you didn't want to know, you shouldn't have asked."

"Well excuse me, if I want to know who my boyfriend has plugged!"

"Who said I was your boyfriend, and plugged? I'm sorry, have I been transfigured into an outlet?"

"Shut up you ass hole!"

"If I recall you seemed to like my ass hole!"

"You know now is not the time for you to be talking about this. Unless you enjoy taunting people before you kill them." That shut his up. Now he started to hear everything that was being said.

"Oliver," Voldemort called. "Your task is up," he waved his wand, which Oliver never even knew he grabbed, and flicked the chains away from him. Harry's also fell. Oliver stood slowly to his feet. Harry was even slower. They knew what was to come next. And neither of them was happy about it. Voldemort himself stepped up to the two boys. He handed Oliver his wand. Wood looked down at that wand for a good long time. Its amazing that this simple piece of wood could hold so much power. It was so light, so compact, so portable, yet it could so easily take the life of someone. "Kill the boy Oliver, or I will kill you." Oliver looked up to see Harry standing not three feet from him. His face showed no sign of emotion. It was stone. But his eyes gave way to all the fear and pain he felt. But he never lowered them. He was going to die like a man. This fourteen year old boy was going to do what an eighteen year old could not. Or so everyone thought.

"No," he said firmly. Harry's fearful eyes were now mixed with confusion. "I won't. I guess you'll have to kill me." Voldemort didn't like that attitude.

"Crucio!" He yelled. Oliver fell to his knees as once again pain coursed through his body.

"You really need to learn a new spell!" he yelled through clenched teeth. Voldemort smiled maliciously.

"Well, if you won't kill the boy on your own, I guess I can force you to, my dear Ollie. Imperio!"

The pain was gone. It was replaced by a remarkably calm. For the first time in months, Oliver felt happy.

_Kill the boy,_ a beautiful voice said in his ear. Well alright then. He raised his wand. But then he looked into Harry's eyes again. The beautiful calm vanished. He couldn't do it.

"What are you waiting for?" Voldemort yelled. "Kill him!" Oliver looked at him and silenced.

"I won't. You can't force me to either. I guess you'll just have to kill me."

"You'll risk your life, to save Harry's?" Oliver nodded. "Why?"

"Because I love him." Harry gasped a little. Nobody had ever loved him before. Except his parents, but he couldn't even remember them. Oliver was going to die, all for him. Voldemort's face was full of a light no one had ever seen. He had never truly appreciated love before. Few people preferred death to someone else. Yet here stood this eighteen year old boy, a celebrity, a famous Quidditch player with his whole life ahead of him, willing to die for someone else.

"Pity," he raised his wand yet again. "Crucio!" Oliver screamed. This was far worse than any he'd ever experienced before. His arteries tightened and his heart throbbed in his chest. His lungs were on the verge of collapsing. This was it, he was going to die. He coughed with the little air he had left. Blood was mixed in with his mucus.

"Kill me yourself!" Harry no! The pain stopped.

_Chapter nineteen is up and running, R&R hope you enjoy! Jeez, its really coming close to a close. Listen its going to be a while before I can update again. I have a couple of busy weeks ahead of me. This weekend I'm going out of town to gain membership to the St. Regis Mohawk Tribe, wish me luck! Next week is homecoming, go Warriors! And then I have to butt into my friends love life. I'm swamped. But I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can._


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

"Kill me yourself!" Harry no! The pain stopped.

"Excuse me?"

"Leave him alone. You want me. Then kill me yourself. Prove once and for all that you are better than me. But don't hurt him anymore." Even in his weakened state Oliver knew that was a bad move. Voldemort sneered.

"Looks like I have no use for you anymore Mr. Wood." Uh oh. "Kill him." Suddenly the pain left him. He stood quickly and dove behind a headstone just in time. A green beam of light was only two feet away from him. He looked back to see Harry running next to him.

"I think we are going to get killed." Oliver said between breaths. Harry somehow manages to smile.

"Come on out Potter!" Voldemort yelled behind them.

"Did you mean what you said?" Oliver smiled at Harry's naivete.

"If I didn't I would have killed you." He leaned in for a quick, yet still passionate kiss. "Good luck," Oliver ran out from behind the headstone towards Cedric's body. He was followed. He made a sharp turn and continued in the direction of a mausoleum. He stopped moving when he was finally out of sight. He could barely breathe but he refused to pant.

"Get back here boy!" Yeah, like that's going to happen. Someone was moving closer. He heard his footsteps. The first thing to come into view was his foot. Oliver balled up his fist. When the Death Eater's mask was in view Oliver's fist met with it. And he was down for the count. Oliver grabbed the Death Eater's wand, and gave him one last kick before he started running again.

"There he is!" someone shouted behind him. Oliver ran faster. His feet were bare and were aching. He felt every twig he stepped on. He jumped over a headstone. His feet came out from beneath him and he fell to the ground with a small oomf. "Wood!" Uh oh. he crawled closer to the concrete rock. He clutched the wand to his chest so tight his skin cracked. Footsteps moved closer. The sound was almost drowned out by his thumping heart. Almost.

"Stupify!" He yelled. The red beam met its target directly in the chest. Two down, countless to go.

"Avada Kadavra!"

"Expelliarmus!" Oliver's head jerked back towards where he left Harry. A bright white light looked as though it was flying out of his hand. A red light seemed to be coming out of Voldemort's.

"Harry!" he yelled. He jumped to his feet and ran. Suddenly all the pain in his feet was gone, his own personal welfare didn't seem to matter. All he felt was fear.

The white light was overpowering the red. Oliver frankly didn't have a clue what that meant. All that mattered was it looked like Harry was winning.

The light reached Voldemort's wand. Something exploded around the two fighters. Oliver stopped moving. What was going on? The Death Eaters stopped trying to kill him and ran to surround Harry and Voldemort. But something was in between them. A huge dome of power or something. Oliver took this opportunity to grab Eric. He ran over to his former boyfriend. Even in death he was beautiful. Oliver felt the guilt filling up again. It was his fault that Eric was dead. But he wasn't just going to leave him here. Hell no.

He dragged Eric towards Pomfrey. He would take them both back. Just as soon as he figured out a way to help Harry.

Though it didn't seem that Harry needed any help. Oliver turned around just to see him running towards Cedric's cadaver. He lunged forward and grabbed a large shiny gold thing that Oliver couldn't quite see, but as soon as it touched his skin Harry and Cedric were gone.

"Harry!" The Death Eaters turned towards him. They all pulled their wands. "Oh shit."

"Crucio!" they all yelled in unison. Oliver's lungs instantly collapsed, his vision was gone and his heart was on the verge of exploding. He would scream but he didn't have enough oxygen to make a peep. He had to get the hell out of here.

He pictured the gate in front of Hogwarts. Clear in his head. Something tugged at his stomach and Oliver went whizzing through space. He was still clutching to both Eric and Madam Pomfrey. Only a few moments later his back slammed into the dirt. He was back at Hogwarts. Yet he still couldn't make a sound. When he coughed it was blood instead of mucus. He was dying.

No! Not yet. He couldn't die just yet. He lifted his wand as much as he could. Red sparks shot out of the end. Come on, he thought. Someone had to have seen that. Please, tell me I'll survive. Tell me I can see Harry again. So I can slap the hell out of him for leaving me there!

Too late. He was gone.

_Tada! What did you think? Did you like it? I know this chapter wasn't as good as the last one, nor as long, but eh. Well, lets see, um. I live in Buffalo, and if you turned on cnn recently you will have seen that Buffalo had a really bad snow storm. Its October! There are still leaves on the trees. Yeah, I know it doesn't seem so bad, but the snow was so heavy it brought down full trees. Seriously. My neighbor's tree fell onto my mother's shed, where our snowblower and lawn mower just so happen to be. Our fence fell onto our garbage can and no one seems to have power. So my mom is staying at my dad's house, and my grandparents, because my dad's the only one with power among my family. Sigh. I am going to go crazy! Needless to say, the next chapter will be delayed until further notice. You know, when the tree get pulled out of the road and my mom can go back home._


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

The noise was so loud it made Oliver's head ache more. Through his eyelids he could see this blinding light. So, this was hell? Oliver was gay, inadvertently killed three people and had premarital sex with underage boys, there was no way he was going to heaven.

He groaned. "Shh, quiet, I think he's waking up!" he heard a woman saying. Actually it sounded more like a young girl. What would a young girl be doing in hell, he wandered. After a moment his eyes flickered open. His sight was blurred, but he noticed several bodies standing around him. It took a moment for his vision to focus. He noticed several men in white robes, he also saw the Weasley family, Hermione, Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape. He understood why Snape and Bill Weasley would be in hell but the others?

"This isn't what I was expecting," he tried to say, but his voice was hoarse and his throat was dry. Wait, Healers, Get Well balloons. Son of a bitch, he was in the Hospital again.

"Oliver," Hermione spoke up. She looked so happy. "I'm so happy you're awake."

"And I'm so tired of waking up in hospital beds." His voice was getting better. But he soon remembered something. "Eric-"

"Eric Baxter is dead," Snape answered. "The Dark Lord killed his own man." Oliver blinked.

"What?" Dumbledore sighed heavily.

"I'm afraid, that Eric was a Death Eater. He used you. Voldemort knew that Harry had feelings for you, he sent Eric to find you. Anything else, was er, for pleasure."

"Son of a bitch. I can't believe it." One of the only people he ever loved had betrayed him. Reminded him of his mother. Oliver looked back up at all the people around him. "How long have I been out?"

"Shorter than normal," Hermione answered. Actually she leapt at the chance, as if it killed her that someone else talked to him. "A day and a half. Which is surprising. Nobody found you for hours. Hagrid happened to notice a large lump by the front gate."

"Have you been here the whole time?" Hermione shook her head.

"Just me, everyone else showed up about an hour ago. Oh and Harry just left a few minutes ago." Oliver's heart skipped a beat. Harry was here?

"Harry was here? Where did he go?" Hermione pointed towards the other end of the wing towards the exit.

"Only left a minute or so before you came to." That was it. Oliver threw the blankets on the floor. "Oliver, don't. You can barely move." Which was true. "Your lung collapsed. Even with healing you haven't fully recovered. Oliver! Wood!" But it was too late. Oliver limped to the door and out into the hallway. He searched around the hall looking for the most logical choice to start.

_Please tell me I didn't miss him. Please!_

Exit, that way! He limped forward. His side hurt, his leg wouldn't move and it started tingling. His feet were aching, yet still he moved on. Finally he had victory. A dark haired boy wearing oversized muggle clothes.

"Harry!" Oliver yelled. The younger boy turned towards him. His cheeks were stained with tears. Oliver walked closer. "Finally." He punched him right in the nose. Harry went down to the ground.

He sobbed into his sleeve. Oliver couldn't tell if it was from the punch or from something else. But he didn't care. He fell to his knees and grabbed the sides of Harry's face. "I'm sorry, I'm so sor-" he never had the chance to finish. Oliver pressed his lips onto Harry. Harry pulled away. "I don't understand. I-I left you."

"Harry," Oliver began with a smile. "I've gone through hell for the last few months. And it all started when the day of the Quidditch World Cup when I met you by the water pump. My father raped me, Hermione posed as my boyfriend, people lost all respect for me, my mother was killed, my boyfriend betrayed me and if one more person shouts the word Crucio in my direction again I will kill them with my own two hands. Or my broomstick." Harry chuckled. "And to top it all off I was abandoned in a cemetery full of Death Eaters who took out their frustrations out on me." Harry choked out a sob.

"Oliver,"

"Let me finish. The point is, all of this shit happened to me, because of you. My life was fine, until I met you. And you know right now I couldn't give a fuck. Because the entire time all of this was happening the only thing I could think about, was you." Harry smiled. Oliver couldn't believe how corny he sounded right now. "I love you. And I don't say those words to just anybody. But I love you. So much. So," now here is where he got really corny. "What do you say we start over. Forget all that bullshit between us. Just tell me you love me, and we can go from there." At first Harry just sat on the cold linoleum stunned, then his face broke into a huge smile.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that." It was Oliver's turn to smile. He pulled Harry back into a passionate kiss. Harry pushed him off again.

"But you know that was really corny."

"Yeah. I was kind of hoping you wouldn't notice that."

He leaned in for another kiss. Harry pulled back. Oliver groaned. "You really have to stop that."

"Make me a deal. From now on, no more corny bullshit. Because you're sexier as a prick."

Oliver smiled. "Trust me, you never have to worry about me not being a prick. If that made any sense." Harry leaned in, glowing with happiness. But he didn't kiss him.

"You better not be lying to me Wood."

"I think we've established this by now. My lying isn't the problem. Its my honesty that gets me in trouble." He kissed Harry yet again. But this time, Harry didn't pull back. Finally!

THE END

_I am done! And I have to say, I don't know how you people made it this far! This story was totally unsynchronized. And to be honest, it just started out as a one shot story! But people told me to continue, well, I have to say I'm thankful that everyone made it through this story, and I would like to thank everyone who read this, and everyone who reviewed it, I really appreciated it, and everyone who put this in their C2's and their favorites list and etc. I can't believe it took me a whole year just to write 21 chapters! I'm pathetic I know. But I finished something that was long and I am very proud of myself. So again, thank you, and I hope you enjoy any other story I write in the future! Make sure to read my other harry/Oliver stories, "He Doesn't love me" and "He loves me," sorry, I had to!_

_Bob (for the last time)_


End file.
